Typically, data is manually entered into spreadsheet cells. In typical spreadsheet applications, a limited ability to import objects, such as data-containing objects from other applications, has been provided. For example, it may be possible in such a typical spreadsheet application to import a set of one or more objects, such as one or more address cards or contacts from an email or other communication and/or productivity application, into a spreadsheet of the spreadsheet application, with the result that the spreadsheet application would parse the object(s) and include data elements comprising each object in one or more corresponding cells of a corresponding row of the spreadsheet. In the case of at least one typical spreadsheet application, a header row may be generated automatically, based on metadata included in and/or common to the object(s), such as attribute and/or field names associated with the data elements, e.g., “first name”, “last name”, “business phone”, etc. However, typically all data elements and associated metadata of the object(s) and/or a particular view thereof in the source application are included, indiscriminately, in the spreadsheet. Also, typically importation of subsequent objects of the same type and/or from the same source and to the same destination results in another and redundant header row being generated.